Everything Changes
by Raychel
Summary: Lydia has a new power, will it be a curse or will it help Stiles get through the hardest thing he's faced.? Set in Season 5. Various pairings. This is a Stiles based story but has everyone else in it. This has Stydia AND Stalia aspects.
1. Tragedy

The Beacon Hills night was colder then usual with the sounds of destruction.

"Malia!" Stiles Stilinski screamed into the night as he attempted to to pry his father off of him, "LET ME GO! MALIA!" Flames sucked in his screams, erasing them from existence. The 18 Year Old watched as his house went up in smokey flames and Stiles felt his heart break with each crackle.

"Son please you need to calm down, the firefighters will be here any minute." John Stilinski's voice was evidently shaken. As the Sherriff of Beacon Hills and a single father who was programmed to keep his cool. Even though his house of over 20 years was falling away second by second. Stiles collapsed against his father as they watched Memories disappear, as everything they owned got incinerated. Stiles let out a deep sob that echoed through the trees. A memory of his mother teaching him to ride a bike flashed in his mind and he felt his heart rip even more then he thought possible.

"What happened?!" Derek Hale's voice rang out from behind the father and son, "Malia," Her name fell out of his mouth in a quick breath, "No... NO." He did not hide the desperation in his voice.

"Don't!" John put a hand up to stop Derek from going to the fire, causing the young Wolf to halt in his path. A look of complete helplessness washed over his handsome features, the flames dancing in his eyes.

"Stiles," Derek uttered, sounding broken. He reached out for his friend in what seemed like support but there was nothing. Stiles had broken free from his father's restraint, despite his knowledge of fire danger, he was blinded by his own desperation, "NO." Derek got to Stiles faster then the blink of an eye. His werewolf strength was tested against the boys painful attempts to break away, "Stiles... you can't leave your father OK?! If you go in there, he won't have anyone left!"

Derek was no stranger to fire or losing his family in one, "Don't do that to him," Derek pleaded, stamping his eyes on Stiles who blinked back a new set of tears. The brown haired boy screamed into Derek's face, a sort of primal growl that sent Derek shaking. He kept his balance and Stiles slightly gave in, knowing the true balance of his competitor.

"Malia..." Her name was a memory on his toungue, his mouth was dry from emotion and he licked his lips so he could call out louder, "Malia!" His scream was masked by a window cracking and Stiles let out a frustrated sob, "No... she's fine...she can heal from fire," Stiles demanded to Derek, as he tried to convince himself, "She can heal... she can... she can totally heal." Sirens blared as the trucks came closer, followed by Scott McCall's new truck.

"Oh my God," Scott was instantly by his best friends side, he gave Derek an extra set of Werewolf arms and helped pull Stiles away from the wreckage, Firefighters were now clamoring out of their trucks, rushing to tame the fire, "What the hell happened?!" Scott looked around before turning sullen, "Stiles... where's Malia man?" As if the question itself had caused the fire, Stiles' face contorted into angry tears.

"She... we were... I was..." Stiles stopped himself to gulp in a huge breath of air, "It flew through my window... I came out here because my phone was in my jeep... Malia... she was in the shower, ya know after we got back from Prom she wanted to clean up all of the make up and hair gel and...," Stiles felt his chest constricting as he remembered how beautiful Malia had looked that night "Scott... tell me man... just give it to me straight... do you hear her?" When Scott didn't answer his friend right away, Stiles had his answer, "NO!"

"I'm so sorry man," Scott had tears in his eyes as he pulled Stiles into him, "Stiles... oh my God." Their tears mixed together, strong arms hanging onto one another. A boyfriend wept for the loss of his love as an Alpha cried for the loss of his pack member.

"STILES!" Her voice was the most recognizable thing to him, it was like a trigger that reminded him of everything good, everything innocent. Lydia Martin sounded terrified in her calls, "STILES! Answer me! Oh my God NO!" She sounded how Stiles felt and Scott pulled away from his best friend so the young girl could see he was OK with her own eyes.

"He's OK," Derek answered but Stiles began to shake in protest. No he wasn't, he was not OK. Everything was gone. The one girl who loved him so much was no longer breathing. He'd never kiss her again, he'd never see her face again in the morning, he'd never laugh at her jokes anymore. She had just been with him, in his arms on the dance floor, laughing at horrible dance moves, stealing kisses under the stars as they escaped the school gym. How was it even possible for someone to be gone in just one split second?

"Thank God," The relief in Lydia's voice stung Stiles' heart for some reason. It wasn't OK for him to be fine in his eyes.

"I gotta go in there," Stiles began to fight against Scott but it was no use. Scott was much stronger then Stiles and he was determined to not lose another member of his pack that night, "Scott man, let me GO."

"NO, Stiles stop, you can't go in there man, you can't." Scott's voice broke as he held him back tighter. As if scared that Stiles would disappear forever if he loosened his grip.

"What happened?" Lydia's voice cracked as she looked up at the Stilinski house, "I could have sworn I felt..." But Lydia paused as if she heard something and then as if she were the Grim reaper herself, "I'm so sorry Stiles," And that was when he knew. When Stiles had his confirmation from a Banshee that Malia was gone, the pain was agony, his heart was being ripped in two and he screamed into Scott's shoulder.

"Let me," Lydia told Scott and in an instant she was on the ground, not caring about her dress. Her slender arms wrapped around Stiles and he didn't have it in him to fight against Lydia. His body betrayed him as he fell slack against her, She held him as close to her as humanly possible, her lips brushing the top of his head. Tears flowed from his eyes as he heard her whisper things to him. The pain rippled through his heart like a Tsunami wave and he grasped onto Lydia. He sought out comfort in her, ground, anything to take the pain away even for a moment. There was no break in the wind, he felt hammered down against his will.

"Come on Stiles," Lydia whispered into his ear, her breath tickling the inside of his ear, "Please come with me, come on." Her tiny hands found his own and he felt her fingers lace into his. For a moment he felt a pang of guilt for being so dirty but then he remembered the cause and he felt completely sick.

"I can't leave her," Stiles whimpered, looking up at Lydia whose own face was tear stained, "Lydia..." Stiles tried to plead to her with his brown eyes, through his own tears he could see that Lydia's Green eyes were wet as well. She took a few breaths before composing her face to look as calm as usual. It mesmorized Stiles to some extent and he felt his heart slow down.

"You need to be able to breathe," It was then that Stiles found a strange calm. His body felt heavy as Scott and Derek helped him up. Lydia never let go of his hand as she led him carefully into the forest. He could feel his body moving but he was no longer connected. All sound seemed to go silent, leaving only their breath and footsteps against the forest floor.

"This isn't happening," Stiles finally spoke, not recognizing the sound of his own voice. His legs stopped working and he came to an abrupt stop, "Right? This is... a nightmare isn't it?" When Lydia turned to face him, she stayed sullen. Her lips were unmoving and so were her eyes.

"Would it help if I told you it was just a dream?" Lydia implored in a gentle voice. Stiles just stared back at her unblinking. Maybe this was when he would wake up from his nightmare, "I'll do anything to take away the pain in your heart right now," Lydia reached up to his chest, hesitated for a moment with her hand hovering an inch away before she placed it against the pocket of his shirt. Stiles could feel the warmth of her hand as his heart began to speed up from the energy she was emitting.

"You know better then anyone that I can feel you Stiles." Her voice came out slightly shaky but she kept going, "I can feel everything you're feeling and I am so... sorry." And before he could think, Stiles was pulling her into his arms as if she was the one in need of comfort. As if she had just lost the love of her life.

"Just lie to me and tell me it's a dream," Stiles begged into her hair. Lydia only squeezed him tighter, "Lydia?" His body was shaking and he could feel a fresh wave of tears about to hit him. Stiles needed to hear that this wasn't happening, he needed to fool himself for at least one second. He was truly afraid that he'd fall into the deepest and darkest hole in all creation and get lost forever; if he let himself fully acknowledge that Malia was gone.

"It's just a nightmare...Stiles... a nightmare that will end... one day." It was the last two words that kept Stiles in reality but he shut his eyes tighter and held onto Lydia. it was too much... it was just all too real for him. No... not the girl he loved. Please not her. Only hours before they had been at prom, dancing and laughing... only hours before Stiles was sure of everything. His life was finally getting back together after all of the horrors of High School. Senior Prom was supposed to be a magical night... a wonderful night and this was how it ended? This was how the Universe repaid him?

"It's not fair," Stiles gasped against Lydia's hair, "This isn't... right, how the hell could this happen Lydia?" Hadn't he and his friends been through enough? They'd lost so many people they loved over the years how could everything go so well for so long just to lose someone else?

"I really wish there was something I could tell you to make this all better, Stiles. I really do, like something that would make it all go away for you," Lydia's voice was steady despite her shivering, "You're not alone Stiles, we're always here for you." She promised, "I'm always here for you," It was in her voice, the sadness for him. The anger... it was all emitting off of Lydia and his breathing finally evened out.

"Stop taking it," Stiles whispered to her in an almost scolding tone. Lydia looked up at him in surprise, as if caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"What?" She feigned innocence and Stiles gave her a knowing look.

"Stop taking my pain," Stiles cupped her face with his right hand, as he felt himself grow calmer, "You're gonna make yourself sick," It was something new that Lydia had learned and they had discovered it was the strongest with Stiles. She was able to relieve emotional pain by taking it into herself.

"I can't help it," Lydia insisted, "Especially with you so please just let me take a little alright?" She gave him her firmest look and Stiles relented after a few moments with a soft nod of his head, "I won't take it all just... just a little to make it bearable." Stiles shut his eyes in anticipation as gave his trust to Lydia. He exhaled as he felt her inhale deeply and the tension began to slowly leave his body like a balloon becoming deflated. There was a type of serenity that washed over him. Then as if he had been taken out of ice cold water to a warm blanket, he was thrown back in. Lydia fell slightly against him and it was his turn to support her. She had taken what she could and Stiles was eternally grateful to the girl, "We should get back," she told him.

"No," He responded honestly and Lydia's face became understanding, "I just want to stay here... forever." They stood for a for a good minute before Lydia untangled her arms from his. Stiles didn't have it in him to argue when Lydia looped their fingers together and began leading him slowly back to what used to be his house.

Stiles couldn't bring himself to comment on the smoke drifting through the woods; there was nothing he could do or say to change anything. He had never felt more human in all of his life.

e write more. Have a great day!


	2. Guessing Game

The Stilinski house was practically nonexistent. Stiles could not bring himself to look back as he rode in the passenger seat next to his father. They were on their way to Scott's house; Melissa McCall who was dating John had insisted they stay there. Stiles stayed silent as he stared straight ahead, watching the trees pass by in the headlights. His throat was raw from screaming and his eyes were red from crying. He was about to say something to his father but before he knew it, they had arrived. Scott and his girlfriend Kira were outside on the front porch waiting for them. Stiles saw that Lydia's car was parked next to Scott's truck and he felt a surge of relief go through him.

"Son..." John began as he came to a complete stop. The police car rumbled with a type of impatience as if picking up on how Stiles felt, "Son, I'm so sorry about Malia," John said to his son, his voice cracking as he sounded on the verge of his own break, "... I'm so..."

"I can't talk about it right now Dad," Stiles cut his worried father off before getting out of the car. Usually he cared about if he hurt his father's feelings or not but at that moment, he felt disconnected from reality and all he wanted to do was sleep... he wanted to get unconscious so he could wake up.

"I'm so sorry," Kira's tiny frame embraced Stiles when he made it to the porch; she said nothing else as she hugged him. She probably knew that there was nothing she could say to console him. Once Kira let him go Stiles followed Scott into the house and he saw that the living room had been made up for guests.

"Everyone is staying here tonight... so we made room," Scott turned on the overheard lights; Lydia was putting a pillow on the couch when she saw Stiles. Her eyes touched his for a moment before he blinked to look away. For some reason she reminded him that it was real.

"You guys don't have to stay," Stiles finally spoke and everyone just stared at him with looks of concern, "I mean it, I'm probably just gonna go to sleep or something." He kicked aside the guilt that came with telling his friends that he just wanted to be alone.

"We want to stay," Lydia was the first to reply, "Friends don't lets friends deal with tragedy alone," Stiles chose to not respond, instead he just stared at the floor as in hopes that it would open up and swallow him whole. He hoped that it would happen... he waited but to his dismay the floor stayed intact.

"Hey, you guys made it. I uh made some hot chocolate," Melissa appeared with two mugs that she set on the coffee table next to the couch, "Not that it will help much with everything that's happened but..." She approached Stiles in a calculating manner. Her eyes searching him, looking for visible wounds to heal. When Stiles met her eyes she pulled him into a motherly embrace. As much as he wanted to cry again, Stiles had no breath left in him, "Stiles you and your dad are forever welcome here. Our home is your home. It always has been," Stiles stayed quiet as he returned the hug with gratitude.

"Thanks for everything Mom but maybe I should take him upstairs," Scott suggested to his mother. Her arms left Stiles and she nodded in approval to him. Melissa's attention turned to John who was standing in the doorway, they were in a tight embrace almost immediately after she let go of Stiles.

"Come on man... Kira brought over some-" Scott's hand found Stiles' wrist but the boy drew back.

"I don't know... I'm sorry," Stiles looked around nervously; "There's just so much here," A painting on the wall caught his eye and he swallowed down a cry. It was a still life that Malia had done for a class project and Stiles backed away from it. A photo broke into his vision and he almost lost it entirely when he saw it was of Malia, Scott, Kira and him at the Sheriff's station.

"Maybe he should stay with me," Lydia spoke up, only loud enough for Kira, Scott and Stiles to hear, "I can take him to a hotel or something."

"Is that what you want?" Scott turned to his best friend, "Do you just want to get away or something?" Scott attempted to hide the hurt in his voice with understanding but failed miserably.

"I want Malia," Was all Stiles said and he felt Kira and Lydia set their heads against his shoulders in sympathy, "There's gotta be something we can do," Stiles insisted, "She's not dead." He could feel his friends eyes on him, probably looking at him in criticism. He was sure they were too afraid to tell him that he was in denial.

"Stiles why don't we go to a hotel tonight?" Lydia told him and he just stared at his hands, "Come on," The idea of being anywhere but where the memories were appealed to Stiles but he felt unable to answer her.

"I don't think its a good idea to be alone right now." Scott stepped in, "I mean after Allison died the thoughts I had..." His voice drifted away and Stiles looked at his best friend. Of course Scott wanted to be the one to help him, he could relate completely. Stiles felt a different kind of sadness for him and his best friend all run over him.

"Scott," Stiles made sure his voice was gentle, I appreciate this buddy, I really do but I think I should just go somewhere that isn't so familiar to me. I can't breathe in here, there are too many reminders of her. I need some air, I need to fool myself for just one night man," Stiles knew that once Scott heard the truth he wouldn't take it as personally.

"Ok," Scott sighed reluctantly before pulling Stiles into a brotherly hug, "Stiles, I'm so sorry man. I'm so sorry." And with that Stiles turned for the door. He didn't say goodbye to anyone else, he didn't feel like he had the strength. He heard tiny footsteps behind him and knew it was Lydia.

"Lydia?" Stiles said to her as they walked to her car, "Can you do me a favor and not make me talk about it? I just... I wanna go to sleep and pretend that this night didn't happen," He watched as Lydia sent him a small nod with an understanding smile.

"Don't worry, I promise. Oh yeah I didn't want to say anything in there but I think that due to everything that's happened. Maybe you could use a drink or two," Lydia's words made Stiles scoff in agreement. Stiles didn't enjoy drinking nor did he encourage anyone else to do it but he needed something to help him get through the night.

"You got some?" Stiles asked, rubbing his eyes from the dried tears. His eyes stung from the action and he exhaled sharply.

"I do actually," Lydia unlocked her doors, "I grabbed some as I was leaving the house."

"You knew didn't you?" Stiles asked, not making any attempt to get inside the car. Lydia looked at him from over the hood. Light from the moon helped him see her in the night and her eyes grew sad.

"Not immediately which is strange because I usually know long before it happens..." Lydia looked guilty, "If I had just gotten to the phone when I did feel something then..."

"Whoa... don't go blaming yourself Lyds," Stiles cut her off harshly; "It's not your fault. It's whoever threw that damn torch into my window... that's whose fault this is." He opened the passenger seat and plopped in, not bothering with his seat belt. He saw a box of tissues on Lydia's floor and grabbed one to use for his eyes.

"I know it's not my fault but I can't help but think I've I'd gotten to you sooner..." A sad smile crossed over Lydia's face and she turned to look at Stiles. "Please buckle up, that last thing your dad needs is something happen to you too,"

His vision was a blue as Stiles stared at the empty bottles of Vodka and Rum laid out on the bed of the Hotel room. The pain he had been in only hours ago was surprisingly gone; it had been replaced by a fuzzy feeling. The door to the bathroom creaked as Lydia came out, her face wet from water she had obviously splashed herself with.

"I hope you're feeling a little bit better because I'm never drinking again," Lydia whimpered as she joined Stiles on the King Size Bed, "Oh... and please don'' ever let me mix my drinks next time." She frowned, " I mean the next time I never drink." Stiles cast a glance her way and gave her a smile of gratitude.

"I'm feeling as great as I'm gonna get." He let her know, "Ok... well not totally great but I can actually breathe now..."

"I'm glad," Lydia sighed, sinking down next to him her eyes halfway shut, "And you're pretty decent to drink with. Not that I'm ever drinking again but Some people get crazy when they drink,"

"Trust me... I'm not capable of being a slobbering drunk right now even if you paid me," Stiles looked up at ceiling, wondering how many others had laid where he was. He felt a head against his left shoulder and he looked down to see Lydia. She had rolled closer to him, her eyes shutting in a type calming manner that Stiles would have loved at that moment.

"We should probably get some sleep," She told him, letting out a tiny yawn.

"Believe it or not... I don't think sleep is a good idea, I think I'm just gonna..." Stiles began but he was cut off when he felt a hand run through his hair. He felt his eyes shut involuntarily and he made a face of protest. It was too relaxing and he had to jerk himself awake, "Lydia stop." He tried to bat her hand away.

"No..." Lydia giggled softly, "You like it, I can tell."

"It's making me fall asleep," Stiles opened his eyes to see her closer then he thought she was. Their faces were only inches away from one another and Stiles was grateful that she was so close to him. If someone had told him that he and Lydia Martin would one day by tighter then a knot he would have sent them straight to Eichen House. "Lydia?" He didn't mean to sound so pathetic but she just kept running her hand through his hair, her eyes entirely focused on him until they shut with a small smile.

"Yeah Stiles?" She asked in a breathy sigh. The air in the hotel room seemed to still and his heartbeat became much more louder then usual.

"Thank you," He whispered to her, causing Lydia to open her green eyes. She gave him a sad smile before shifting her body so that Stiles was being pulled against her. He didn't have it in him to protest when she pulled him close, her heartbeat met his own as his back connected with her waist. Now he was doomed, Lydia had full access to his golden locks and she was now stroking lines down to his neck. It was so relaxing, he felt his eyes shut and he fought sleep a few times before fully falling under. The next thing he knew, his eyes were opening to sunlight shining directly into his eyes.

"Mmmm," A voice grumbled behind him and Stiles managed to turn his body to face Lydia, he slammed his eyes shut as he escaped from the sun. Without thinking clearly, he reached over and slid her body against his. Lydia's arms were holding his neck tightly as he burrowed his head underneath her chin. Lydia Martin had the softest skin he'd ever touched and she smelled like flowers mixed with Honey. However Stiles didn't have time to fully notice any of it. Instead a knock was at the door and Lydia jerked awake.

"What?" She sighed, not removing herself from Stiles' arms, "No... I put the No Disturb sign up... what times is it?"

"STILES!" Scott's voice boomed through the door, practically rattling the wood off it's hinges, "Lydia?! Open up!" There was such urgency in his voice that Stiles took not time in trying to pry Lydia off of him. Lydia protested how any other girl would but finally gave up when Stiles was out of her reach. She let out a groan of dissapointment and Stiles rolled his sensitive eyes at her fallen attempts to keep him in bed.

"Scott?" When Stiles opened the door, Scott and Derek were standing there looking ashen, "What happened? What's going on?" He tried to ignore the head rush he'd received by getting up too fast.

"They didn't find her," Scott was breathless, "They looked and there was no trace of her." Stiles' heart jumped a beat when he heard this. He grasped the door frame so he didn't fall over from relief.

"Oh my God are you serious right now?" His voice cracked and his heart jumped at the possibility that Malia wasn't dead. All of the pain he had felt, all of the heartache, had it all been for nothing? He hoped his prayers had come true.

"We went back to your house this morning once they cleared everything we checked every single dust bunny, no sign of Malia at all. We think she might be alive," Derek had a look of relief on his face, which any other day would be strange. Stiles could feel his heart pick up speed as he took everything in.

"Did you pick up any other scents? Like who could have done this? Anything?" Stiles had hurried back into the hotel room, Lydia was now sitting up in the messed up bed, rubbing sleep or hangover out of her eyes. The first thing Scott and Derek did when they entered the room was look at the alcohol bottles,then at Lydia and finally at Stiles.

"Relax boys nothing happened. We just had a few drinks and fell asleep," Lydia let them know, "Did I hear correctly? Could Malia really be alive?" There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she waited for an answer.

"I don't wanna promise anything but yeah," Derek told her, keeping his eyes on Stiles, "We're gathering a bunch of people to start looking for her immediately. If she's out there, we're going to try to find her as soon as we can." Stiles sent Derek a look of thanks and the werewolf nodded to him.

"Your dad is filing a missing persons report right now," Scott told Stiles who was putting his shuffling to put his shoes on, "Stiles..." He sounded guarded.

"Scott just give me just a second OK? I have a hangover from hell and this news on Malia is..." He paused to choose his words carefully, "Well I just don't want to get my hopes up." He admitted to the room. He felt guilty for even feeling that way. Should he want to believe Malia was alive?

"But I felt it," Lydia spoke up, more to herself, "I..." But the look Stiles, Scott and Derek gave the girl made her shut up, "Sorry." She clamped her mouth shut but went back to calculating silently in her head.

"So where do we start?" Stiles ignored the ache in his temple, "Come on, I need to help you guys." He felt a surge of adrenaline fueled by the desire to find out the truth of what really happened to Malia.

"No offense but we can't have a human dragging us down," Derek spoke and Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm sorry."

"Look you and Lydia go see your dad at the station, I'll call in a few hours OK?" Scott set a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder and squeezed, "We're going to do everything we can to find her, I promise." And then they were gone, leaving Stiles to feel unsure and hopeful all at the same time. The room went silent again and he could only hear the dripping of a leaky faucet in the bathroom.

"Did that just happen?" He turned to Lydia who was staring off into the distance, "Lydia... is Malia really alive?" Stiles watched her as she concentrated, her eyes shutting and she stayed silent for a good minute.

"I... I don't know," Lydia finally spoke, "My powers work differently now. I mean... there were times when I screamed when someone didn't die but a part of them did." The girl looked pained by the fact that didn't have a straight answer.

"What do you mean? When did that happen?" Stiles cocked his head to the side. Lydia flushed slightly and ran a nervous hand through her hair before she spoke. Stiles stood with his arms crossed over his chest, planting his feet firmly on the ground to listen to her explanation.

"Like when the Nogitsune took you over," Lydia began carefully, "Stiles... you didn't die but a part of you did and I never told you this but the night after we found you." Lydia gulped, "The next day... all I kept hearing were machines and... you. I kept hearing you and it was during your procedure that I screamed." Stiles was staring at her half mouthed since this was the first time hearing about it, "I was in my car and I heard it. I felt it. I felt you die." Tears glistened in Lydia's eyes as she recalled that horrible night. "It was then that I knew your life was in danger until we got rid of him but you weren't entirely dead." Lydia waited as her words sunk in, letting Stiles put it all together.

"So are you saying that she might be on her way to death instead?" It wasn't good news but it was a better option then Malia being entirely gone.

"I'm saying that my power is tricky and I'm not exactly sure what I feel." Lydia shook her head in shame, "I'm so sorry, I wish I could give you a straight answer." Stiles ran a nervous hand over his mouth, the way he did when he was thinking, "Are you OK?" Whatever peacefulness Lydia had been wearing minutes ago was gone and Stiles felt entirely responsible.

"Am I OK?" Stiles echoed, "Uh no...uh I'm really not OK... but I guess considering that Malia might not be 100% dead I'm a bit closer to being OK."

"Well at least you have some hope now... right?" Lydia attempted to gave him a bright smile and Stiles could only shrug slightly, "Hope that's real, I mean". She clarified. She had a point, Stiles now had legitimate reasons to believe his girlfriend was alive.

"Ya know we still have to find out who torched my house," Stiles switched gears as Lydia finally got out of bed, making an anguished face at either leaving comfort or Stiles' reminder.

"I'm more then ready to do some scooby work but right now we should focus on getting hydrated and getting some food." Stiles looked at himself in the wall mirror for the first time. He looked like he had been run over twice with a semi and someone had punched him at least ten times, "Stiles are you sure you're OK?"

"No," Stiles shook his head, "I just... I just have this feeling..." He looked at her, "This uneasy feeling that whatever this is... it's just getting started."

"But Malia is probably alive," Lydia reminded him, "That's a good thing."

"I refuse to get my hopes up," Stiles admitted, his voice shaking, "Don't tell anyone this but I told myself I wouldn't live in denial after last night, that I would wake up and accept that she was gone," Stiles sucked in a breath as a wave of dizziness came over him, "I'm so used to her being here. I've... forgotten what it's like to sleep alone," Lydia was now hugging him, her head below his chin and he hugged her back.

"You can always sleep with me," Lydia's words made him smile despite the pain he was in, "Oh God, that came out wrong," He could hear the cringe on Lydia's face, "I meant you can sleep in my bed, next to me if you need... this just sounds so wrong doesn't it?" Lydia's voice got higher and Stiles pulled his head away to look down at her.

"I get what you're saying and thank you for the offer," Stiles felt touched by her generosity but he wasn't sure if he was ready to sleep next to someone who wasn't Malia even though his fifteen year old self was kicking him right now.

"Come on, let's get go some breakfast," Lydia ended the hug but took his hand, "Check out time isn't until noon and we have a few hours."

"Shouldn't we get to school?" Stiles asked and Lydia couldn't but sigh at him.

"I'm sure you've been excused and besides, you're still waiting to hear back from colleges anyway. Stiles the school year is about to be over and the next thing you know we'll be graduating and-"

"Ok I got it, thanks." Stiles stopped her whirlwind speech by opening the Hotel door, "Food sounds pretty OK right about now."

"There's a Diner down the street,"

"As long as they have coffee and donuts I'm sold."


	3. Comfort

Night had fallen before Scott could realize the time. Despite the drive to keep looking for Malia, his entire body felt like it was ready to give out on him. After an entire day of sniffing, searching, looking under every rock and behind every tree, the Alpha was exhausted. He made his way back to the poorly lit dirt road and knelt down next to Derek's car.

"Did you find anything?" Scott called out when he saw Derek's figure emerge from the forest. Disappointment flooded Derek's face as he shook his head, letting out a sigh as he came to stand next to Scott, "I don't know how we're going to find her if there isn't even a scent to go off of." Scott admitted to the night, "It's like looking for a needle in a damn haystack."

"Did you know that I taught Malia how to cover up her own scent if she really needed to?" Derek's words carried light guilt and Scott looked up to glare at him. This was definitely news to Scott, he hardly ever spoke to Malia about such things. In fact the only time he spoke to Malia was if she was with Stiles. he needed love advice for Kira or just needed to discuss changing into an animal.

"You did what?"

"It was just a lesson, I wasn't sure if she actually listened to me or even cared. But I gotta tell ya Scott, I'm wondering if she even wants to be found right now."

"What are you saying Derek?" Confusion was evident in Scott's voice, "Wait you actually think that Malia did this on purpose?" When Derek didn't answer, Scott felt anger course through his veins at the insinuation, "No, there's no way she'd just abandon Stiles like that. Or the pack... no, I don't agree with you."

"Are you really sure about that?" Derek's question sent Scott to his feet. He faced Derek completely now, not sure how to feel. Thoughts flooded through his mind, emotions ran high and he thought about Malia in the forest somewhere, laughing at their efforts to find her.

"What are you not telling me Derek?" Scott's voice became firm, he needed answers, "There's something you're holding back... I can smell it." The two boys held a staring contest for a few moments. Derek pursed his lips, crossed his arms over his chest and finally gave in.

"Look I didn't tell anyone because I just figured it was Malia's business..." Derek began as if her were pulling his own teeth, as if Scott was dragging it out of him.

"What was Malia's business?" Scott practically growled. The suggestion that Malia had done this willingly to the people who loved her made Scott's blood boil. It couldn't be true, she wouldn't just leave them like that... would she? The idea left a bad taste in Scott's mouth and Stiles popped into his head, he thought of his best friend who was at home waiting for News on his girlfriend. How the Hell would Stiles respond if he found out that Malia had orchestrated something like this? Scott made the decision to fight the allegations against the coyote.

"Were you aware that Malia and Stiles were having problems?" The question broke Scott out of his train of thought and he frowned at the question, "Well they were and it wasn't anything big... just your run of the mill relationship issues. Something that wouldn't be a big deal to a normal girl but since Malia isn't normal; she didn't understand a lot of it." Derek paused before going on, "God...I feel like such a rat for telling you this."

"You'll get over it... now keep talking." Scott showed no compassion as he set aside his own guilt for gossiping. He soothed himself by remembering that all of this was for the greater good. He would let himself feel guilty once everything was all figured out.

"She just made some comments that maybe things would be easier for her and everyone else if she went back to being a full time coyote. She also mentioned Stiles and college and how the schools he's been applying to aren't here in Beacon Hills. Malia didn't want Stiles to leave her but she went on about how she just wants him happy, even if it is away from her."

"You think she did the letting someone go with love thing?" Scott couldn't help but be skeptical of this theory. He didn't doubt that Malia wanted Stiles to be happy, he just didn't have much confidence in her grand romantic gestures.

"Think about it Scott, is it really so hard to believe?" Derek seemed to take slight offense in honor of his cousin, "Love makes you do crazy things,"

"Yeah I know but... I mean no offense to Malia or anything but it doesn't sound like her. She's just not the type to go with her emotions like that. Unless she took some notes from movies but other then that... did she say anything else?"

"She also mentioned that human emotions were too hard sometimes, that when she was a coyote all that mattered was survival." Derek was looking up at the night sky, attempting to recall the entire conversation, "That's basically it, I mean she's not too dialed in on emotions ya know? But if you ask me... I think she was just scared."

"Scared?" Scott repeated.

"Yeah... I mean... think about it; Malia really doesn't have anyone. I mean sure she has the pack but there's always been something missing." Scott ignored the fact that Derek almost had a point.

"She has Stiles," Scott reminded Derek who rolled his eyes at the suggestion.

"Yeah sure, she has him as a boyfriend but what about family? What about her parents?"

"Look you're not around as much as I am and the Stilinski's ARE family to Malia."

"They're not blood though and in the Wild blood is thicker than relationships." Derek held Scott's eyes in a glare, leaving Scott to look away and try to bring them back to the matter at hand. Bickering in the forest wasn't going to get them anywhere anytime soon.

"So you really wanna go with the possibility that Malia faked her own death just because she was having a bad day?" Scott attempted to clarify.

"Well when you put it like that..." Derek rolled his eyes and shivered as a gust of cool air swooshed over him, "Look you're tired, I'm exhausted so why don't we just call it a night and we'll start out extra early tomorrow. But I'm telling you Scott... I get the strong feeling that Malia doesn't want to be found." Derek held his eyes on Scott's and an owl hooted in the distance. The wind tossed leaves around, sending an involuntary shiver through Scott.

"You get the feeling that Malia is alive and just wants to stay lost? Oh so you're psychic now, is that it?" Scott entered the passenger side as Derek climbed into the driver's seat. Derek slammed the door before sending a low growl towards Scott.

"No, it's not a psychic thing. It's just a feeling and she's a Hale so...," Derek found his keys and set them in the ignition.

"And Hale's are notorious for their disappearances," Scott finished as Derek started the vehicle, "So what do we tell Stiles?"

"We tell him the truth," Derek answered without reservation, "He deserves to know what's going on."

"Do you ever wish we could go back to the days where I was a Beta, you wouldn't stop trying to help me and you and Stiles were mortal enemies?" Scott heard Derek chuckle over the rumbling of the engine.

"More then you can imagine."

-TW-

The clock in Lydia's room was ticking especially loud that evening. Stiles sat comfortably on Lydia's bed, while looking down at his textbook. He had been told by his teachers to forget homework that his only assignment was to relax and rest. How the hell was he supposed to focus on anything when Malia was missing? When his house was half gone? How was he supposed to accomplish anything when he didn't even have a foundation to stand on anymore?

The heaviness in Stiles' heart was weighing him down second by second and he felt like there was no light at the end of the Tunnel. That the hole he was falling in was bottomless and never-ending. He tried to read the words on the page in front of him but they just stayed letters.

"Hey, I hope you like Hot Chocolate," Lydia entered her room with a tall kitty cat mug she set down on her vanity; "I figured we could do without the hangover tomorrow morning." She shut her door gently before joining Stiles on the bed. Years ago this act would have sent Stiles over the Moon, he would have been in sheer Heaven over the fact that he was in such close proximity to the girl he was enamored with. At that present time, the only thing he noticed was the slight tilt in the mattress, "Stiles you're all caught up on Mr. Matthew's Class, what on Earth are you doing?" Lydia's question brought him back to the present and he only shrugged in response.

"Distracting myself," He answered; flipping through pages he already knew, "Keeping my mind off of things,"

"By doing schoolwork?" Lydia sounded skeptical, earning herself a knowing glance from Stiles, "I mean I guess can't blame you... Lord knows I've done it a million times myself," She reached out her perfectly polished hand and shut the textbook, "Why don't we watch a movie? Or go bowling? Or we can play some stupid board game." Her suggestions made Stiles laugh since he couldn't picture Lydia playing Boggle or Checkers.

"I really don't feel like doing anything like that right now." He told her apologetically.

"Well what do you wanna do?" Lydia's question had so many answers and Stiles' eyes fluttered as he considered his reply.

"I want..."

"To find Malia... right," Lydia finished for him and Stiles noticed the troubled look on her face. He shifted so his body was fully facing hers. It was then that he saw how tired Lydia looked, how the girl who was once arrogant and full of air had become humble and filled with substance.

"She just became such a huge part of me," Stiles began, "She went from being this girl who I was helping to... well... she never really had things quite right but that's what I liked about her," The first time Stiles had laid eyes on Malia flashed in his head and he swallowed down a sob that threatened to hit him.

"Did you... I mean do you... you know... love her?" Lydia wore a look of fear as well as wonder. Her question made Stiles truly consider his answer.

"Well yeah of course I love her; I mean... the only other girl I've ever loved was..." His words drifted off and he looked away slightly embarrassed, "There are different types of love Lydia."

"So you love her differently then you've loved others?" Lydia tread carefully on her words. Stiles gave her an inquiring look and she flushed slightly. "I read that talking about this kind of stuff helps people in your position so... I'm asking you." Her explanation was good enough and Stiles took a deep breath.

"She'll always be the first girl that fully returned my feelings ya know? Malia made me feel entirely needed for so many things." Stiles wasn't sure if he was hurting Lydia's feelings or how he even could. They had always been platonic as far as long as Stiles could remember. Sure he had been head over heals in love with her for years and it was when Malia walked into his life that he realized there were other options, "Malia wasn't perfect by a long shot but she was mine." Stiles felt his eyes burn and he cracked his neck.

"We were actually getting into little arguments, nothing huge just... little spats." Stiles kept going, "In fact right before the fire... the reason I was outside was because I walked away," Stiles inhaled sharply, "Malia was tying to talk to me about after graduation and how what would the future hold and she felt like we were growing apart. So I walked away, I had already told her everything I was feeling but she didn't hear me."

"I'm sorry," Lydia sounded sincere, "I really do hope with all of my heart that she's alive so you can tell her all of this Stiles."

"Yeah me too. I mean I did tell her last week that I wasn't sure what was going to happen after graduation because I've applied to certain schools that aren't in California. So she got mad and insisted that she'd be nothing without me. She said she needed me here always. I told her that I would be back ya know? That I'd always return... that if we were meant to be..." Stiles felt his chest tighten; "Man now I just wish I had lied my ass off and told her I would stay."

"Stiles you did the right thing, you have to go after what you want and yes the timing sucks so much but you can't hold this over yourself forever." Stiles looked up to see Lydia smiling softly at him, "Now come on, let's watch a movie and take your mind off of this OK?"

"Fine... just please don't make me watch The Notebook," Stiles pleaded to the girl, causing her to break into a huge grin.

"Deal. Besides I haven't touched that movie since Jackson... so you're totally safe," Lydia stood to grab the kitty mug. She held it out to Stiles and he accepted the hot beverage, "and come on now. A romance movie? Really? That's a horrible idea."

"Well then we're shit out of luck because everything has romance in it nowadays," Stiles sipped the hot chocolate and felt the contents warm his mouth, "Wow this is actually really good,"

"I'm glad you like it," Stiles took another sip and she smiled happily at him.

"Ya know what? I really don't care either way, pick whatever you want." Stiles kept drinking the warm liquid, letting it heat up his body.

"Are you sure about that?" Lydia teased.

"Should I be scared right now?"

"Don't worry, I'll pick something you'll enjoy. Promise." Lydia didn't budge from her spot, in fact she just sat there looking like she might explode from curiosity. Stiles eyed her cautiously, not sure what to say so he took another long hot sip.

"Can I ask you something really stupid?" Lydia's voice became timid and Stiles gave her his full attention. The apprehension in her eyes was growing by every passing second and Stiles felt concern with a touch of curiosity spark in him.

"You can ask me anything," Stiles gave her an inviting smile, "And your questions are never stupid Lydia." Stiles waited but it never came, why was Lydia looking so frantic?

"You know what? Forget about it," All of the sudden she was off the bed and heading for the door, "I'm going to make some popcorn or something. You like popcorn right? We have that butter seasoning or the-"

"Lydia," Stiles was torn out of whatever fog he'd been under when her distress became evident. Climbing off the bed, he put his cup of cocoa down and set himself in the way of the door, "Tell me what's going on, I promise that whatever supposedly stupid question you have.. I'll take it completely serious," Lydia shook her head slightly, making sure to avoid his eyes.

"No really please don't worry about it. It's nothing really, I just wanna go make some popcorn now." Lydia finally looked at him but Stiles wasn't buying it. He studied her face before getting a sinking feeling. Was this her way of telling him something?

"You don't have to spare my feelings if you don't want me here or something," Stiles' statement made Lydia do a double take. How on earth had Stiles figured that one out?

"Wait what?" She sputtered, "Stiles that's not it at all." Her voice came out breathless from shock, "That is actually the furthest thing from the truth!"

"Look Lydia, if you don't want to talk to me or... if I'm getting you down or something..." Stiles had left the door to gather his textbooks. Of course Lydia wanted him gone, who would want someone around that would just drag others into their abyss.

"I swear to God that is not it! I was just going to ask if we could..." Lydia blushed as her sentence fell away.

"If we could..." Stiles was looking for his backpack, of course she didn't want him here. He was a complete downer. He felt like a complete idiot, thinking that Lydia might actually-

"Cuddle," Lydia muttered under her breath before looking guilty. Stiles halted his search so he could turn back to Lydia. Her answer almost knocking him off his axis.

"Did you just say cuddle?" Stiles felt a smile of relief form over his lips, "Lydia, that's not stupid." All the worry he'd had about being a nuisance was replaced by compassion for the girl standing in front of him.

"If you really think about it, it is," Lydia exploded melodramatically, "You're in possibly the worst pain of your entire life right now and here I am being selfish by wanting a cuddle buddy tonight."

"Lyds, I'll cuddle with you," Stiles was giving her a warm smile now, "And it doesn't have to mean anything or..." He cleared his throat as it began to tighten with emotion, "Look... I need... as much reassurance right now that everything is going to be OK." Stiles let the words flow out of him, "I don't know if Malia is going to be found, I don't even know if I'm ever going to be able to tell her I'm sorry but I do know one thing," He paused, taking a breath before reaching for Lydia's hand, "I do know that you're here for me... and I'm grateful for that. If cuddling is going to help me feel better then... bring it on."

"You're not going to feel guilty afterwards are you?" Worry leaked from Lydia's voice.

"Guilty? For what? Lydia we slept together last night," The moment the words left Stiles' mouth he bit his lip hard in embarrassment, "What I meant was we slept in the same bed where I believe I woke up with you refusing to let go of me." A smile played on his lips at the memory and red filled Lydia's cheeks.

"You were warm," Lydia argued with a smile tugging at her lips, "As long as it won't be awkward," She squeezed his hand back and he pulled her into his arms, in the most simple way possible. Their relationship was definitely tricky to define but Stiles saw Lydia as a constant in his life. No matter what happened, they would always be in each others lives.

"Oh stop... you know that being close to you is never awkward for me," Stiles promised her and she nuzzled his shoulder with her chin, "Come on... let's go make some popcorn and pick out a movie OK?"

"OK,"


	4. Revenge

AN: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Happy you guys are loving the story! If you are fans of Posey, he has a podcast now on Itunes with Tyler Schnabel (I love Schnabel, he's awesome met him at PaleyFest) so go check it out over on Twitter rawpodcast

Scott looked down at his phone, waiting for Stiles to answer. He cursed under his breath after the fifth unanswered call. Switching gears, he tried Lydia and only got her voicemail. Derek had dropped him off an hour ago after deciding the return to searching for Malia tomorrow. The house was empty with everyone being occupied with work. Scott had figured that Stiles was probably asleep upstairs but after checking, he couldn't find him.

"That last thing I need is for you to disappear on me too," Scott mumbled under his breath as he tried Stiles again. When there was no answer he got up from the couch and grabbed the keys to his bike, "Fine… I'll just sniff you out then." Before Scott could even think, he was in front of Lydia's house. Stiles' scent was stronger then ever and so was Lydia's. Heaving a sigh of relief, Scott decided to knock on the front door just to make sure everything was fine. There was no answer and he knocked again.

"Stiles?" Scott called out, trying not to wake the neighbors, "Stiles? Lydia?" Bending down, he found the key underneath the mat. Sure, he had no right going into Lydia's house without permission but he wanted to make sure his friends were OK. Scott could never be too careful in a place like Beacon Hills. The door opened with a soft creak and he cringed. No lights were on but Scott could hear noise coming from upstairs, he made sure to be quiet as he made his way up the steps.

"Hello?" He called out and no one answered. Scott's heart began to beat faster with the knowledge that he hadn't been answered, "Stiles? Lydia?" For a few moments the worst came to Scott. What if he picked up on their scent but they were unconscious? What if Malia hadn't left on her own and someone was after Stiles or Lydia now? Ignoring reason, Scott knocked on Lydia's door… once again no answer. He could hear something like a DVD menu playing from the other side of the door, "Guys?" Scott set his hand on the doorknob and when there was no answer, he opened it.

Relief poured over him when he saw Stiles asleep on the bed with Lydia in his arms. Her Strawberry blonde hair tangled in his fingers as his right hand cradled her face. They were both sleeping deeply, their chests rising together. All of the sudden Scott felt foolish and totally embarrassed. Of course they had only fallen asleep; he scolded himself for thinking the worst and turned around to leave.

"...Scott?" Stiles sounded groggy but he was definitely waking up, "Dude… what are you doing here? Did you find Malia?" Stiles kept his voice down so he didn't wake Lydia, "Please tell me I'm not having some weird dream right now."

"No, I'm really here and I'm actually really embarrassed right now." Scott whispered, "I thought you and Lydia were in trouble," Stiles was removing himself carefully from Lydia's arms, which wasn't an easy feet. The girl protested but stayed asleep. Scott grabbed a Teddy Bear on Lydia's vanity and threw it to Stiles. All of the sudden Lydia was cradling a huge teddy bear and Stiles looked guilty.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and let her sleep, I wanna talk to just you anyway." Stiles followed Scott downstairs, turning on lights as they went. The soft warm glow made the house more inviting but Scott still felt a sense of unease from his best friend.

"Ok so this is totally off topic but… what's the deal with Lydia? This is the second time today that I've found you two in a compromising position." Scott watched Stiles go to the fridge and pull out a bottle of water. Stiles just shook his head slightly as he took a refreshing sip.

"It's nothing Scott… trust me… you know me and Lyds… we're close enough to fall asleep together and have it mean nothing." Stiles shrugged slightly before running his hand through his hair, "It's nice kinda… I mean… to have someone that I can be next to, especially with ya know…" Stiles avoided Scott's eyes; he studied the bottle of water in his hand instead, "I don't know man, so much is going on in my head right now. I can't stop thinking about the last conversation Malia and I had ya know? I keep going over that night in my head, trying to redo it." Stiles then became alert, "Hey, speaking of Malia, any news?"

"Not really but maybe," Scott wasn't sure if he should divulge what Derek had shared so soon. Despite just waking up from a nap, Stiles looked disheveled. He was paler then usual and his body was not as active. How could Stiles not be a mess? His girlfriend was gone, missing and they had no leads.

'What the hell does that mean? Not really but maybe? Is that your way of breaking bad news to me?" Stiles locked his eyes on Scott's as he waited for an answer.

"We didn't find her yet but Derek told me that he has reason to think that Malia…" Scott paused to take a deep breath before blurting out the rest, "that Malia may have faked her own death because she couldn't handle human emotions anymore and thinks it would be better to live as a coyote or something." Scott braced himself for Stiles. He tensed as he waited for his best friend to respond but Stiles just went rigid. The room filled with a type of tension that Scott couldn't decipher.

"How do we know Derek isn't behind it?" The suggestion made Scott scoff slightly.

"Stiles…"

"So wait, Derek is claiming that Malia told him some things and he's convinced that she left on her own? That she faked her own death just because…why? Why would Malia do that?" It was apparent that Stiles was angry and Scott understood more then he was willing to admit.

"Dude, I questioned it a lot myself so don't get pissy with me OK? I'm just the messenger." But Stiles didn't seem to hear Scott. He began to pace the kitchen, dragging his fingers across the Island for support.

"There is no way that is even possible," Stiles was now slightly shaking, "Malia would have had to make it so I left the house… so I wasn't in there during the fire. She had to have gotten someone to throw the torch into the window. Malia practically lives with me; we're together 90% of the time Scott. How could she orchestrate something like that without me knowing about it?" Stiles shook his head as he came to a stop, "No, I won't accept that as an option."

"I totally understand," Scott replied with a nod, "You know Derek…. He sucks at communication and I think it might have just been his way of trying to help." Scott looked at Stiles expectantly but the boy just stood there. He had his thinking face on.

"No… Malia would never do that," Stiles said more to himself then to Scott, "She would never…"

"You really don't think Derek had anything to do with it right? I mean that was just you blowing off steam right?" Scott tried to clarify.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Stiles exhaled sharply, "I really don't…"

"Look I know that you and Derek have had your differences in the past but he really wants to help."

"Right now I just want Malia found. I won't believe she had anything to do with this," Stiles' eyes left Scott to look past him and he sensed a presence.

"You think Malia faked her own death?" Lydia's voice resembled the disbelief in Stile's voice. Scott turned to look at her and he could see that she looked shocked, "How?"

"We don't but Derek is considering it," Scott explained. Lydia stayed dazed as she went to stand next to Stiles, Scott watched as she set a hand on his shoulder. It was an odd act in his opinion but Stiles didn't even respond to it.

"There is no way on earth that Malia would ever do something like that, not to Stiles," Lydia was slightly shaking and concern filled Scott.

"Lydia… are you OK?"

"You can tell Derek that I've talked to Malia too and there is no way she'd leave Stiles like that…" Lydia's eyes began to brim with tears. Stiles was now looking at her, with the same concerned expression as Scott.

"Lyds…" Stiles tried but Lydia seemed to be somewhere else. She kept her eyes on Scott's as she spoke again.

"Does Derek even understand how much Malia loved Stiles? How devoted she was? How she was positive that they'd be together forever? Did you know that she could't sleep without Stiles next to her? I bet you didn't."

"Lydia… I know how much Malia loves Stiles OK? I'm the alpha, I can tell." Scott kept his voice soft but firm. Something odd was going on with Lydia but he wasn't sure what, "Trust me… I know more then you could imagine." It was then that Lydia blinked a few times before falling slightly into Stiles. His arms went around her immediately and she was holding onto him, trying not to fall.

"I… I'm sorry," She stammered, looking at Scott, "I… I don't know what came over me."

"Why don't you sit down?" Scott suggested as he watched Stiles take Lydia to the kitchen table. She let him pull a chair out for her before she sat down with a slight plop. Stiles took the seat next to her before scooting close so he was right there in case she needed him. Scott went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, he took a seat across from Lydia and handed it to her. She thanked him as she tried to open it, her hands shaking slightly. Stiles gently took the bottle from her, twisting the cap off with ease and she thanked him.

"Look, I appreciate the concern you both have for Malia. For me…" Stiles began, allowing Lydia to collect herself, "but we can't turn on each other. I need you guys more then anything right now," Stiles shook his head slightly, "I think the best thing right now is to talk to my dad. Update him on Malia so he could send out an actual search party. No offense to the supernatural creatures who are searching but you can't keep missing school Scott."

"You do have a point," Scott sighed as he considered his best friend's words, "Ok… why don't we head back to my place and we can talk to your dad when he gets home?" Scott watched as Lydia looked at Stiles with a look he didn't quite understand. Stiles returned the look with a small lopsided grin and Lydia sighed.

"I'll be right behind you," Stiles said to Scott and he took the hint. He would eventually ask Stiles what the real deal with Lydia was, at a better time. Right now they needed to focus on finding Malia and figure out what was going on.

…..TW…..

Stiles was only ten minutes later then Scott, he joined his friend in the kitchen for a late night snack.

"I figured your dad might be hungry and I know my mom will be so I'm making them some spaghetti,' Scott told Stiles as he grabbed a soda from the fridge, "You hungry?"

"Nah man, I'm good thanks." Stiles took a seat at the kitchen table and studied the bottle in his hand.

"Not to sound like a parent but you should eat something dude,"

"Scott, I already get grilled from my dad OK? Trust me, I'm not hungry." Stiles kicked a leg of the table and Scott rolled his eyes. All of the sudden Scott became alert, the box of pasta fell from his hands and the small spat was suddenly forgotten, "Scott?" Stiles watched in horror as his friend began to growl, "Dude what's going on?"

"Go up to your room and stay there," Scott's eyes began to glow, he was beginning to transform.

"Ok now you really do sound like a parent," Stiles responded, "And why? What's going on?"

"It's Peter," There was a crash from outside and Scott's claws grew, "Peter's here."

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Stiles swallowed hard as he heard a scratch along the front door.

"Well he probably heard about Malia and… Stiles get out of here. Trust me; I can sense what he's feeling." There was an air of ominous and Stiles gulped.

"STILES," Peter's voice came from outside, the hairs on Stiles' arms rose up and his heart beat faster despite himself, "I know you're in there. I can smell you…"

"What the hell does he want?" Stiles stayed where he was despite Scott's commands.

"Revenge," Scott now sounded fearful, "Dude he wants revenge,"

"Revenge? What the hell for?" Stiles' voice broke as the clawing on the front door got more violent.

"You were supposed to protect her," Peter's voice darkened, "How could you let this happen? HOW?" The words cut through Stiles as the question's he'd been asking himself became validated. All of the sudden the sounds of Peter were far away, Scott's voice was distant and tears filled his eyes, "I OWE YOU STILES!" The door was now open, the sounds of outside streamed into the house and Scott jumped in front of Stiles to protect him.

"LEAVE PETER!" Scott practically roared at him, "Leave my house this instant."

"Not until I finish what I came here for," Peter was now approaching Scott and Stiles, his blue eyes glowing bright, "Not until I kill Stiles."

TBC

What do you think? Sorry again for the short chapter and please don't hate me for the cliffhanger!


	5. The Talk

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying the story. I wanted to give you guys a quick update since I left you with a cliffhanger yesterday!

In the same moment Peter lunged for Stiles, there was a crackle of light and he began to seize.

"Don't you dare touch my son," John's voice was dark and full of authority. Melissa was running past him as he pulled out his cuffs.

"Are you boys alright?" She pulled Stiles into a hug as Scott's wolf features diminished within seconds.

"Yeah of course," Scott told her as she pulled him into the same kind of hug.

"I had a feeling something bad was going to happen so we headed home early," Melissa shook her head as John cuffed Peter who was now back to his human self.

"You wanna threaten my son?" John sneered into the wolf's ear, "I'll show you how fast I can lock you up and throw away the damn key."

"Dad wait," Stiles surprised everyone as he took the few steps, close enough to be face to face with Peter. As he examined Peter's face he could see the man was more hurt then angry and he wanted to say something to him.

"Stiles you don't have to-" John began but Stiles shook his head.

"Yeah I do." Stiles turned his attention to Peter, "I know you're upset OK? I can't imagine the pain you must be going through… but it's not my fault," Stiles' voice cracked, "OK? I don't know who threw the torch, I don't know if she's really dead even," Peter's eyes widened slightly as Stiles spoke, "But know that I miss her every second OK? That I mentally hit myself every hour for letting this happen to her so don't you dare accuse me of never protecting her." Stiles gulped as Peter's hard features turned guilty, "Don't take it out on me… instead of trying to hurt me… which won't do anything because I'm broken right now… instead of taking it out on me Peter," Stiles locked his eyes on Peter's, "Why don't you look for the real monster who did this?" A few moments passed until Stiles told his dad to get Peter out of there. With the door still broken, Stiles felt his eyes water for the millionth time that day.

"You're too understanding Stiles," Scott came to stand next to him, "I wouldn't have said a damn thing to him."

"Scott… he lost a kid." Stiles tried to explain, "I can't even imagine how excruciating that is, even for a bad guy like Peter."

"I can't believe you're justifying him trying to kill you."

"I'm not; I'm just trying to have compassion for the situation." Stiles shrugged and Melissa walked past them to examine the door.

"I don't suppose you have the supernatural powers to fix doors when your claws come out do you son?" Melissa cracked a smile at Scott who shook his head with a grin. Stiles smiled despite himself, "Didn't think so… well we should at least try to prop it back up until we get it fixed."

"I'm sorry about your door Mel," Stiles began as he and Scott started to pick up the pieces of wood.

"Nonsense, don't even apologize Stiles, it's not your fault."

"Technically it is since the guy who broke it down was trying to kill _me_."

"Maybe we can just put a blanket over it for the night, so cold air doesn't get through,"

"Maybe you should go take a shower mom," Scott suggested lovingly. "Stiles and I can take care of this; I was in the process of making you some food anyway. It'll be done by the time you're out of the shower." Melissa sent her son a look of graciousness and she smiled.

"A shower sounds divine. Thanks honey, I'll be back down in about a half an hour." Melissa kissed Scot on the cheek and sent Stiles a warm smile before bounding up the stairs.

"I think… I'm gonna call Lydia," Stiles muttered, the words sounding perfectly crisp in Scott's wolf hearing.

"Ok wait a second, I think we should talk. Bro to bro," Scott followed Stiles into the kitchen, the pot of water was boiling over and he ran to tend to it.

"How are you not exhausted Scott?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh trust me… I'm getting there but I need to know man. I need to know what's truly going on with you and Lydia." Stiles became rigid as he shrugged, "I mean… do you even know what's going on?"

"Look, all I know is that I need her right now," Stiles offered, "I can't explain it, I just do."

"You don't think you're just rebounding or something?" Scott dared to ask.

"Lydia is not and never will be a rebound to me Scott," Stiles looked offended, "She's one of my best friends other then you. I mean we've grown up together, how could I not turn to her at a time like this?"

"It's just that you and Lydia have such a strange history. I mean you were in love with her since we were kids-"

"Correction: that was puppy love, Scott. Then she and I actually got to know one another," Stiles reminded him, "She never gave me a shot when she had the chance so after the whole Jackson thing, I silently gave up. I let it go, I decided to look at other options and then Malia happened," Stiles' face tightened and he shook his head, "I'm not an idiot. I know that it bothered Lydia when I let her go. I could see how much she realized she needed me. I even caught those damn looks she'd send me from across the room, looks that told me she felt more for me." Stiles shrugged and set his phone on the table, "I can still feel how much she cares about me. But it'll never go anywhere."

"I don't believe you," Scott blurted out before he could think, "No I mean… oh that came out wrong. I believe you but I don't think you ever let Lydia go Stiles." The look Stiles was giving Scott was pure skepticism.

"What the hell are you talking about Scott? Of course I let her go, how could I be with Malia and still have deep feelings for Lydia?"

"It's possible man. Trust me. It's freaking possible." Scott stirred the pasta before turning to fully face Stiles, "Dude… remember the time you asked me to smell if Lydia had feelings for you?"

"You mean that one time you and Lydia made out because of the Full Moon?" Stiles raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.

"Not the point but yes," Scott felt his face flushed, "Ya know dude I am forever sorry about that, I really am."

"Don't worry about it, it was forever ago… and I've kissed Lydia since then so it's cool," Scott dropped his serving spoon to gape at Stiles, "I told you about that right?" Scott just kept staring at Stiles as if horns were growing out of his head, "Dude… it was when I had a panic attack at school and she kissed me to make it stop…"

"Lydia Martin kissed you to make you feel better?" Scott was biting back a huge smile.

"No, she kissed me to help me breathe again."

"She used your panic attack as an excuse to kiss you?" Scott responded.

"Are you not listening to me? She kissed me because I was out of breath and when she did I went still."

"Dude why didn't she just tell you to hold your breath?" Scott pointed out to Stiles who looked taken back.

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't have to kiss you bro, she could have told you to hold your breath," Scott was now smiling completely at this new information, "I can't believe you never told me this."

"I swear I thought I did," Stiles bit his lip, "How the hell did we get off track? Ok… you were going to tell me something about the day I asked you to smell her…"

"Right, right." Scott was now draining the noodles into a bowl. He could not wipe the smile off of his face, for the first time in a day; he was picking up a type of ease from Stiles. Lydia had an effect on him that all made sense now. There was a type of comfort radiating off of Stiles and Scott began to heat up the spaghetti sauce, "Ok so the day you asked me to smell her I didn't. Sorry about that but I um… I've picked up on some things the past week or so." Scott's heart began to pick up speed as he was about to reveal something to Stiles.

"What the hell are you saying Scott?" Stiles sounded nervous.

"Lydia Martin has feelings for you," Scott paused, "Strong feelings that have been hard to cover up. It wasn't at all suspicious to you that she stopped dating last year? Dude she hasn't had a boyfriend or a sex buddy since Aiden. That doesn't seem odd to you?" Scott stole a glance at Stiles who was just staring at him with a dumbfounded look.

"I just figured she was focusing on herself and getting into college."

"Since when did dating ever interfere with her school work man? If you ask anyone at the school, they will tell you the exact same thing I have. But not because they can smell it but because it's obvious. Lydia only hangs out with you or the group. If she's ever studying in school, it's with you. If she gets a ride to school, it's with you. Girls don't just stop having boyfriend's because they don't wanna date. It's mostly because they already have someone in mind." Scott let his words sink in and all of the sudden Stiles was sitting down.

"Why the hell are you telling me this now?" Stiles asked as he put his hands over his face, "Why Scott?"

"Because you may not see it but I do. You're vulnerable right now man, you just lost your girlfriend and we don't know if she's alive or dead. I think that maybe you should just be careful around Lydia." Scott stirred the sauce and added some oregano.

"And you're positive you're picking up on pheromones?"

"Dude they were so strong this morning and tonight it was almost unbearable."

"Wow OK… well… that's just… shit what the hell am I going to do now?" Stiles sounded panicked.

"Dude I can't believe you had no idea Lydia is attracted to you." Scott shook his head in shame.

"I spent how long running after that girl? And how long did she not notice me?" Stiles now sounded annoyed. "Why didn't she say anything if she felt that kind of way?"

"Probably because she didn't want to break you and Malia up. Lydia just wants you to be happy man."

"Since when did you get so good at this kind of stuff?" Stiles peaked at Scott through his fingers.

"Kira's given me some major insight into the way girls think and act. She also makes me watch chick flicks with her sometimes. Don't laugh, they're actually educational."

"Well there is no way I can even deal with this right now man. I mean… I'm mourning my girlfriend for crying out loud. Trying to at least. God you know… I would love nothing more for Malia to be alive Scott. But honestly man?" Stiles voice cracked and his eyes watered, "I don't think she's alive…"

"Stiles…"

"Not that I don't want her alive, I do… I just… I can't let myself believe that's alive and hold on like that. I can't be that guy that waits for someone they love to return when they really aren't." Stiles paused as the kitchen went silent, "When I really ask myself… is she really gone? My gut tells me she is," Stiles didn't stop the tears from falling, "And the only one who can truly remind me that everything is going to be OK is Lydia." Scott didn't say anything at first. He finished preparing the meal and set it on the table. He then walked over and set his hand on Stiles' shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

"Stiles, I know you feel the need to have closure and I get that. But I have to follow my instincts too and my gut says that there is more to this then we know." Scott left his friend to pull out some plates. Despite Stiles saying he wasn't hungry, Scott got a plate to set down in front of him.

"Mmm something smells good," Melissa appeared in the doorway in fuzzy pajamas, "Sorry for being so casual at the table but I plan to pass out right after I eat this delicious meal."

"Well it's decent… I dunno about delicious, I mean it's just spaghetti mom," Scott prepared a plate for her and she took a seat next to Stiles, "Hey kiddo… you hanging in there?" She touched Stiles' hand and he nodded.

"Hanging in there as much as I can," He replied giving her a tiny smile.

"It gets better, I promise," Melissa told him as she picked up her fork, "Time really does heal and I'm here if you ever need anything, you know that right?" Scott sat down and prepared his own plate as Stiles began to serve himself some food. Hiding a smile behind his bite, Scott handed Stiles a napkin.

"Yeah, thank you," Stiles answered and he then looked at Scott, "Suppose I can eat something…"

"Hey better late dinner then never," Melissa smiled at the boys.

"How was work?" Scott decided to shift the conversation to something that might make them seem like a normal family having a late night meal.

"Oh… I have a story but I dunno if it's good for the dinner table," Melissa chuckled before taking a big bite.

"Try us, we can handle it," Stiles grinned at her, taking his own hearty bite and giving Scott a look of approval, "Damn either I was really hungry or you make a mean plate of pasta Scott."

"I'm sure you were just starving," Scott laughed, "Now come on Mom, tell us what happened."

"Alright… but you asked for it…"

TBC

Sorry this chapter was so short! Next one we're going to find out more about Lydia's powers and Stiles is going to have a serious decision to make. Also a new Malia clue pops up! Reviews are love and motivation! When I know you guys love the story, it helps me write more. Have a great day!


	6. Revelations

"Wake up," Derek's monotone voice broke into Stiles' slumber as the sun peaked its rays through the living room windows. Stiles couldn't help but groan in protest, his eyes burning from lack of rest.

"Aw come on, I had just fallen asleep," Stiles protested, throwing the pillow over his head, "How do I even know you're really here and not some nightmare anyway?" Stiles felt sleep beckon him again only to be pulled back by a huge sting on his arm. Throwing the pillow off of his head, he groaned in pain, sending a very real Derek a glare.

"Still think I'm just some nightmare?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Stiles couldn't hold back the response and Derek rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

"One day, just one day there will come a time when you'll understand why I'm so rough OK? But today I found something out about an hour ago. I need you to cover for Scott because I'm taking him with me," Derek began as Stiles sat up groggily. If he had the energy he'd kick Derek in the knee. It had been hell getting to sleep, Stiles had tossed and turned all night. The only thing that had helped a little was holding onto a pillow. The pillow that was now laying by Derek's feet, if only Stiles could get the pillow back and-

"Did you hear what I said?" Derek interrupted Stiles' train of sleepy thoughts.

"Yes, I heard what you said. Why are you only taking Scott, why can't I go?" Stiles raised the question he already knew the answer to, "I mean if it's about Malia then-"

"Does the word human mean anything to you? We can't risk losing you too, Stiles. I know you wanna help and I get that but it's safer if only Scott and I go." Derek's eyes softened in hopes of getting through to Stiles but he only felt contempt.

"Did you know that Peter is back in town?" Stiles decided to change the subject and he felt Derek's exterior tense again. He was in no mood for being talked down to by Derek Hale. His head hurt and his eyes were still screaming at him for more sleep.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Peter is the reason the front door is broken, he came here last night looking to kill me." Finally accepting sleep was no longer an option, Stiles stood from the couch and stretched, not caring that Derek was so close to him.

"How the hell did he find out?" Derek glanced at the front door and sighed, "I was wondering what happened here. I know a guy who can have that fixed in a half hour. He did it for me all the time."

"Why am I not surprised? Oh by the way I'm fine Derek, thanks so much for asking." Stiles stifled a yawn as Derek turned his focus back on him. They were of equal height, at one point Stiles may have found Derek scarier than Hell but nowadays, he wasn't much afraid of anything.

"Look, I don't have time for small talk, maybe later." The fact that Derek wasn't biting to spar anymore ruffled Stiles a little.

"Also in case you're wondering what happened to Peter, my dad arrested him." Stiles kept going as if Derek hadn't said anything.

"Well, of course your dad arrested him, how could he not? Once again we can deal with Peter later but right now I need to wake up Scott," It was then that Stiles decided to block Derek's path to the stairs; instead he leveled his eyes with Derek and ignored the low growl.

"If this is so important, you're telling me what's going on." Stiles demanded.

"Don't make me physically move you," Derek warned but Stiles didn't budge. They both stayed silent for a few moments, neither one standing down. Finally Derek sighed and shook his head slightly, "You're not going to like it." When Derek's voice turned into concern Stiles felt his heart tighten. All of the sudden he had a sinking feeling that his fears were about to come true. Had Derek found proof that Malia was truly gone? A witness? The person who threw the torch?

"Please don't... make me wait. Tell me right now, Derek," Stiles braced himself, he held his breath but jumped a mile high when a figure showed up at the broken, front door.

"Jesus..." Stiles cried out, startling at the sight of Lydia, "Lyds! What are you... whoa are you OK?" Stiles was at her side immediately, Derek completely forgotten. He heard Derek's heavy footsteps run up the stairs but he didn't stop him. Lydia looked like she hadn't slept, she wasn't wearing shoes and she was shivering violently, "Oh my God, what happened to you? Lydia can you hear me?" Stiles set his hands on her cheeks, running his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away dirty tears. Without thinking, Stiles scooped her up into his arms and Lydia held onto him. As Stiles was about to set her on the couch, he noticed how tight her grip was on his neck and she wasn't letting go.

"Lydia talk to me," Stiles felt his heart go faster when Lydia stayed quiet, "Lydia... please?" When she didn't say anything, Stiles gently set her on the couch, her arms never loosening. His body went with hers and before he knew it, they were on the couch with Lydia practically in his leap.

"What the hell happened?!" Scott's voice was frantic when he came down the stairs; he rushed to Lydia's side and set his hand on her back. Lydia stayed still and kept holding onto Stiles.

"I-I dunno, she just showed up here. She hasn't said anything," Stiles could feel the blood in his veins go cold as he looked into Lydia's eyes that were looking at something far away, "Scott, does your mom keep a first aid kit around here?" As if sensing what Stiles was about to say, Scott was up off the couch and back in a few seconds with a first aid bag, "There should be some smell salts in there."

"She's in shock," Derek's voice was low as his gaze fell upon Lydia, "I can smell her fear all the way from here."

"Yeah but from what?" Scott found the tiny packet and handed it to Stiles. It only took a few seconds for Lydia to snap out of it, she began gasping for breath. Tears began to fill her eyes and all of the sudden Stiles regretted even bringing her back.

"Oh my God," Lydia sobbed, only holding onto Stiles tighter, "No... no... no," She chanted into his ear, "No,"

"Shhh it's OK, shhh breathe," Scott tried to soothe her but Lydia was only paying attention to Stiles.

"Stiles," She pulled her face away from his neck so she could look at him. Stiles could see it in her face, the pain, the fear, the love. All of the sudden everything Scott had set the night before began to click.

"I'm right here Lyds, it's OK," Stiles told her and she managed a small smile, "You wanna tell me what happened? Did someone hurt you? What happened?"

"I saw it," Lydia squeaked, tears in her voice, "I saw you... I saw it happen."

"You saw _what _happen Lydia?" Scott prompted her and she just shook her head slightly. Fear covered her entire face and she looked on the verge of sobbing.

"...your death, Stiles." And the tears were renewed. Stiles' heart stopped for a moment and he looked at Scott, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"But Lydia, I'm fine... I'm OK. See?" Stiles brushed the hair out of her face so she could look at him more clearly, "I'm not going to die," But he could see the sorrow in Lydia's eyes.

"Look,I don't know how this works," Lydia began, " and I don't know what's going on but Stiles..." Lydia set her left hand upon his cheek and exhaled, "I saw it, I felt it... It was so real that I'm afraid it's really going to happen. It's like an ache in my heart that won't go away," The entire room went quiet and Stiles kept his eyes on hers for a while before turning to Scott.

"Still wanna come with us?" Derek spoke to Stiles and he looked up at the werewolf, "Lydia... I trust your feelings. I trust your visions..." And that was when Stiles realized. All of the sudden, the strange anxiety he was having subsided and he locked eyes with Lydia again.

"You guys go... I'll stay." It was then that Lydia's body relaxed, her eyes blinked a few times and she gave Stiles a look of disbelief.

"It's gone." She looked at him, this time with a different type of fear in her eyes. As if she was afraid of how she had reacted, "Stiles..." All of the sudden Lydia Martin looked shy and even a bit embarrassed.

"I'll call you as soon as I can and fill you in. Derek told me what's going on but we have to go right now," Scott then looked at Lydia, "Are you going to be OK?"

"Scott, I'm fine, just go," Stiles didn't watch Scott and Derek leave; instead he just stared at Lydia in question. All of sudden Stiles was reminded of the time he told Lydia that he would literally going out of his freaking mind if she died. For the first time Stiles was witnessing something in Lydia that he'd never thought he'd see, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Lydia's voice was shaky and Stiles refocused on her eyes.

"Um... it's just... you were really upset. Ya know on the idea of something happening to me," Stiles tried to sound casual but failed. Lydia swallowed hard and her face became sad again, "Oh no, it's OK I'm fine, see? Fine,"

"Stiles... do you even have any idea how much you mean to me?" Lydia's words caught him off guard and Stiles felt his throat tighten, "You don't do you?" She was looking at him in the way he used to wish she would.

"We've uh, never really talked about it," Stiles replied awkwardly.

"I don't... I mean... I don't know where I would be without you," Lydia stammered, "You're like my second half, Stiles. The idea of losing you is... well... it's not something I ever want to go through," This admission seemed to take both of them by surprise and Lydia all of the sudden turned shy.

"Wow, I had no idea you felt that way," Stiles admitted and Lydia looked at him with surprise, "I mean I knew you considered me a good friend but-"

"I won't sit here and tell you why I feel the way I do because that could take hours, just please know that you mean so much to me, OK?" Lydia now looked nervous and Stiles took the hint.

"Ok...Noted. Hey are you hungry? I can whip us up some eggs and pancakes while you go take advantage of Melissa's bathtub." Lydia smiled, her cheeks flaming as Stiles held his hand out to help her up.

"You don't think she'd mind?" Lydia accepted his hand.

"Not at all," Stiles pulled her up and she looked up at him, lingering for a moment. Stiles waited, sensing some more words from her but she was gone in the same moment. Feeling a bit dazed, Stiles watched her go up the stairs and he could not move at first. After everything that Scott had told him and how Lydia had reacted to thinking he was going to die, something seemed to wake up in Stiles. He wasn't sure what it was but it was something he hadn't felt in a long time. A rush of guilt came over him as Malia came into his mind. A dull ache began in his chest and he remembered her, the way she smelled, the way she felt next to him. Stiles missed Malia so much and he refused to make Lydia a rebound. There was no way to tell how he was truly feeling so he decided to ignore it. All that mattered right then and there was breakfast.

—-Later that Day—-

After a quiet breakfast Stiles and Lydia headed for a late day at school. He had gotten through the school day, not without tension. The teachers just chalked it up to him losing his house and the girl he loved. However Stiles' mind kept straying to Lydia. She hadn't spoken to him all day, as if creating distance would take away the intensity of the morning. Stiles had felt it, he had felt a shift and he wasn't sure if it was everything all at once or if he was just losing his mind. It was quite possible that the stress of everything was just taking its toll on him and he was just no longer thinking with a clear mind. Malia popped into his head and he shrugged off the wave of sadness that came over him. As the teacher went on about something having to do with the Government, Stiles felt his eyes stray to the window. He felt the hairs on his arms rise when a figure appeared at the edge of the forest.

"Mr. Stilinski?" The teacher was calling on him but he did not take notice. He could not rip his eyes away from the figure outside, 'Mr. Stilinski?" The voice was more persistent.

"Maybe he should be excused," A girl murmured, "I mean he did just lost his house,"

"That's a good idea, can I please be excused?" Stiles could feel his heart rate climb as he felt himself hope it was really her. Which made no sense because how could it be Malia? Perhaps he was going crazy and finally seeing things. He didn't care, he had to find out. Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed his backpack and stood up. He could hear the Teacher calling after him but his legs just picked up speed as he made his way outside. Stiles half expected the figure to be gone, he had only imagined her right? But there she was, standing there looking across the field at him. Stiles felt his body get weak and excited at the same time.

"Malia?" He called out and the girl turned to face him. She had a look of fear on her face, her eyes blinking away tears. Stiles lost his breath when he saw that it _was_ her. Dropping his backpack, Stiles ran over to her ready to pick her up in his arms and hold her but she recoiled from him, hugging herself, "Malia... you're alive... and you're scared of me... why are you afraid of me?" All of the sudden the worse possible thoughts came to Stiles and anger ripped through him.

"I... I'm so sorry but I d-don't know you," Malia's voice sounded different and Stiles' heart broke right down the middle, "I'm sorry... I just... I woke up in the woods and... I don't remember anything. I don't know anything, the only thing I recognize are smells," She inhaled deeply and her eyes focused on his, "Your smell is the most important to me... so who are you?" Stiles wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle this. He had so many questions that he had hoped she would be able to answer. Looking at her for the first time, truly studying her he decided to be gentle.

"I'm Stiles, I'm a really good friend," Stiles didn't want to unload the history of them onto her so soon. Malia seemed to be having a type of episode and he needed to tread lightly.

"I um... can you take me home or something? I'm really tired and I'm hungry and I just need to lie down for a little while." Stiles just stared at her, not knowing how to process it all. Was this really happening? Of course it was, why would he imagine Malia not knowing him?

"Yeah... of course. Give me your hand." Stiles held his hand out to her and she looked it for a few seconds before looping her fingers into his. Feeling her hand holding his own made Stiles feel complete again and this time his heart broke for another reason. In a way Stiles felt like he had betrayed Malia with his heart, Lydia's face flashed in front of his mind and he blinked hard to shake it away. No one noticed the two teenager's leaving the school, no one accept for Lydia Martin.


	7. Corners of the mind

"So you don't remember anything at all?" Stiles asked Malia as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Nothing... I remember nothing. Every time I try I just see a huge black picture." Malia's hands squeezed into tiny balls against her lap and Stiles reached over to cover them with his right hand. Malia tensed for a moment before relaxing against him, "Look, I know you must have questions for me. Questions that I can't answer and that just well, it sucks." For the first time ever, Malia was expressing her emotions openly. There was something foreign about it since the girl always guarded her feelings, as if unsure how to express them. Stiles felt his suspicions rise but he swallowed them down.

"Hey, no rush alright? Take your time," Stiles reassured her, trying to keep his voice even. He was having a hard time keeping it together, after days of believing he lost the girl sitting right next to him, he was proven wrong. She was very much alive and Stiles wanted to cry from relief, but he'd save it for later.

"Thanks," Malia took in a shaky breath, "The last thing I remember is opening my eyes to see something like a... a Coyote or a wolf but I had to have been dreaming." She let out a scoff, "I mean, that had to have been some kind of hallucination,"

"Wait, are you saying you saw a wolf in the woods with you?" Stiles felt alarm rise up in him.

"Yeah but that's impossible because isn't this California?" She reached her right hand into her pocket and pulled out an Identification card, "The only reason I know this is California is because my License tells me it is," Malia's voice became agitated, "Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to lose your memory?" It sounded like a rhetorical question but Stiles felt compelled to answer her.

"Uh yeah I do actually... I mean, I went through something sophomore year that made me lose time, forget days, it was terrible." Stiles let her know and Malia looked at him with wide eyes. Stiles remembered how lost he'd felt when the Nogitsune had taken him over. The loss of control he felt had been sickening and he felt compassion for Malia. Not having your memory was an extremely lonely feeling and no one could change it for you. It was just something that had to fix itself.

"Wow, I'm really sorry that you've been through this, too." Malia's voice became heavy with empathy, "As screwed as it's going to sound, I'm actually glad you understand. I feel insane right now, I just want so badly to tell you everything." The worry in her voice caused Stiles chest to tighten and he was relieved when they came to a stop light. Turning his body so he could fully face Malia, he set a hand on her cheek. Malia's brown eyes widened slightly at the gesture before fluttering shut at the contact. Stiles swallowed hard as she reopened her eyes to focus on his. Seeing her look back at him made his knees go weak, feeling her beneath his touch caused his heart to speed up. She was really there and he was finally coming to terms with it.

"You have no idea how much I lo- I mean care for you, OK? Take your time; I'm honest to God just happy that you're alive. We thought you were dead," Stiles turned back in time for the light to change and Malia stayed quiet. Stiles turned on the radio and hoped for a song that would lighten the mood. Blink 182 came on and he silently thanked the Universe for small favors. When he pulled into Scott's driveway he saw that no one was home and found himself grateful. As much as Stiles wanted everyone to know Malia was alive, he wanted to help ease her back into everything. He was afraid she would run off if things got too intense and he wasn't risking that.

"Is this my house?" Malia asked as she stepped out of the vehicle, "It smells familiar but..." She then came to stop and Stiles turned to face her, "Uh.. I mean it looks familiar..." Malia cut herself off and flushed, "Am I making a complete idiot out of myself or do you know what I am?"

"Uh, well do _you_ know why you have a heightened sense of smell?" Stiles tested her.

"I asked you first." Malia replied with caution.

"If it involves you having four legs sometimes then yes, I know." A smile of relief broke out across Malia's face and she flushed, "This is our friend Scott's house. As for your home, well you actually um, well you kinda lived with me." Stiles saw Malia's cheeks grow brighter and he smiled shyly at her. All of the sudden there was something between them that hadn't been there before. If Stiles could identify it, the feeling would be anxiety. The kind where butterflies invade your stomach and your cheeks get hot.

"Wait, what do you mean I _lived_ with you? I'm not dead, I'm alive," All of the sudden the color drained from Malia's face, "Unless, oh my God am I a ghost?" Her question made Stiles burst into laughter, she looked offended for a few moments before joining him with her own giggles, "OK, I admit, that was a stupid question, of course I'm not a ghost, I'm just a Werecoyote."

"No,hey this is Beacon Hills. For all we know the Ghosts come out when we're asleep and party with the Zombies," Stiles felt his smile for the first time in days, he could feel how the corners of his mouth had gone unused.

"Haha, very funny," Malia sobered but kept her eyes on him, "Seriously though, why did we stop living together?" She now looked apprehensive and Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I mean... the reason we thought you were dead was because my house burnt down," Stiles explained gently and remorse came over Malia's face. Something that Stiles was not used to witnessing, "And you were in it at the time."As his words sunk in, Malia's eyes filled with thin tears.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry about your house... Wait, are you telling mt that I was inside?" Malia's voice went small, "How the hell am I still alive then?" Her face mirrored all of the Stiles' questions and he held his hand out to her. She looked at it but didn't respond, instead she stayed still, as if trying to recall a memory. Stiles reached his fingers toward her again and this time Malia relented. Still not familiar with him, her grip was gentle and a bit hesitant.

"This is a question I've been asking myself since I found you," Stiles told her, "I am so happy that you're alive, Malia," His voice cracked with emotion and her fingers tightened around his own, "But you don't have to rush this. Take it one step at a time," A grateful smile formed on her lips as he spoke,"Why don't I show you to Scott's bathtub where you can get cleaned up? I can make you something to eat and we can sit down and just talk or be silent or whatever." Stiles was all of the sudden hit with déjà vu and guilt ran over him like ants on a picnic blanket. Hadn't he already done this today? He swallowed it down as he led Malia into the house; Derek had kept his word because the front door was entirely fixed.

"OK, so the towels are in the hallway closet and the bathtub is-" But Stiles was interrupted by Malia leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. Even though he had been kissed by her many times before, this one seemed different and Stiles felt himself blush, "What was that for?"

"Just a thank you. You've been so sweet and kind and... I dunno I just got the urge to do it. And I somehow knew it would be alright," Malia all of the sudden became shy, "I'll be down soon." She rushed past him and Stiles waited until her heard the door shut. It was then that his mind decided to freak out. So Malia was alive... she was alive but had no memory of what had happened. Not to mention she seemed like an entirely different girl. Stiles pulled out his cell phone and stepped outside, pacing the porch as he waited for an answer.

"Stiles! Dude, I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past half hour," Scott was frantic, "Where have you been? Lydia sent me a message and told me that she saw you with Malia? Is this true man?" Stiles heart sank when he heard Lydia's name. It was if the Stars had decided to align only to get clustered again.

"Lydia saw us?" Stiles tried to swallow the huge lump that had formed in this throat.

"Yes man, she messaged me and Holy crap why didn't you text me or something?" Scott sounded like he was elated, angry and confused all at the same time. A luxury that Stiles wished he had at that moment.

"She just showed up at the school and at first I thought I was seeing stuff. But she's really here and she remembers nothing, she doesn't even know who I am or who she is except for the fact that she's a coyote but other than that... man, she's like a different girl to be honest." As Stiles said it out out loud he felt the reality of it all come crashing down on him.

"It's true, Malia is with Stiles," Scott said to someone next to him, had to be Derek, "Where are you guys?"

"I brought her back to your house but Scott you've gotta promise me that you guys will go easy on her OK? She's really shaken up and she doesn't need to be grilled or whatever." Stiles felt the need to protect Malia from any other stress; she was already feeling bad for not being able to remember anything.

"Stiles, we're just happy she's alive and no problem, we'll do the best we can. I can't promise anything with Derek but... OK just kidding, he said he'll be gentle. See you in about 20 minutes." Scott hung up and Stiles inhaled deeply. He thought for a moment if he should call Lydia but then decided against it. As if fate chose for him, his phone began to vibrate, he looked down and saw Lydia's picture. Biting his lip, he let the phone ring three times before answering.

"Hey Lyds..." Stiles attempt to sound breezy was a wasted effort.

"What the hell is wrong with you Stiles Stilinski? You couldn't pick up for two seconds to let your friends know what's going on?" Lydia sounded outraged and Stiles was caught off guard, "How could you be so irresponsible?" The last time Stiles heard Lydia this upset, they had been stranded in the middle of nowhere, trying to fix his jeep. Angry Lydia equaled scary Lydia.

"I was going to call you as soon as I got back to Scott's. I just wanted to make sure to not freak a certain person out if you know what I mean." Stiles cringed.

"Well that's just great, that's just wonderful, and did you have a nice reunion with her? God how could she do this to you? To her friends? What the hell was she thinking?" Lydia had never sounded so angry and it scared Stiles to be honest.

"Whoa, slow down Lydia, she doesn't remember anything," Stiles came to the realization that Lydia was actually angry with Malia.

"What?"

"She has some kind of amnesia," Stiles heard Lydia exhale a shaky breath and mutter something he couldn't make out.

"Where are you guys?" Her tone changed from bitter to remorseful.

"At Scott's,"Stiles answered her carefully.

"I'll bring her some clothes, she probably needs some right?" Lydia's usually composed voice was shaky but she was attempting to hide it.

"Uh that'd be great, thanks." Stiles bit his lip, "Hey... are you OK?"

"Of course, I'm perfect." Stiles could sense a Lydia lie from 100 feet away.

"You don't sound it," Stiles dared to say to her and he heard Lydia Scoff.

"Look I need to go so I can grab some clothes for Malia OK?" Stiles knew when to back off.

"Ok."

"And Stiles?"

"Yeah?" He was afraid of what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry for going off like that... I just... the idea of her hurting you on purpose, it just... well it infuriated me to be perfectly honest." The admission made Stiles smile for some odd reason. The fact that Lydia was being so protective of him, gave Stiles a warm feeling in his chest.

"Thanks for the concern Lyds... we'll see you soon." Stiles bit back a smile so she couldn't hear it over the phone.

"Oh and also..." Lydia began, "I'm really happy for you." And then she was gone. Her last words made the warmth disappear and Stiles' body went heavy. For some reason he felt that he should be entirely happy too, that his entire soul should feel complete again. As Stiles tried to find it, he realized that something was still missing in him.

-TW-

Scott and Derek arrived at the same time Lydia did.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Scott said to Derek before he unbuckled his seat belt, "I mean Malia's alive, I should be stoked."

"What do you mean you have a bad feeling?" Derek cocked one eyebrow at him, setting his left hand on the door, "This is good news, Scott."

"I know it's good news. Hell, it's great news," Scott agreed but shook his head slightly, "I just... I don't know. You don't feel that?" Scott felt a strange tugging at his insides, like a type of warning he couldn't place. Derek looked around for a few moments before shaking his head.

"I think you might be picking up on the tension coming from Lydia," Derek suggested.

"What tension?"

"Did you not see the way she reacted to the idea of Stiles dying this morning? That was intense and not to get involved in the mini drama but with Malia back, it's not going to be easy for her." It was an odd observation and Scott glanced over at Lydia who was waiting for them outside, as if she was afraid to go to the door by herself. She smelled nervous, tense and a bit sad. Scott frowned and decided to just confront Lydia.

"You OK?" Scott asked her as he got out of the car.

"Of course, Malia's alive, its great news," Lydia seemed genuine enough but Scott could feel the sadness coming from her, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Look, it's OK to be disappointed," Scott told her in a soft voice.

"Scott, what the hell are you talking about? Why on earth would I be disappointed?" She asked incredulously and Derek snorted.

"Smooth," He muttered in Scott's direction before hurrying to the front porch and Lydia eyed Scott before following Derek. Scott picked up on Malia's scent and felt a feeling of urgency. He opened the front door to see hear sounds from the kitchen, he led the way and saw Malia sitting at the table with Stiles, laughing at something and eating a sandwich.

"Hey guys," Stiles greeted them, sending them a small smile, "Um, Malia... let me introduce you to the pack," He stood up and went over to them, "This is Derek, he's actually your cousin and a werewolf," Derek had a smile on his face, which was rare but he was happy that his cousin was alive. Malia stood without hesitation and surprised everyone when she approached Derek. Her arms went around him in a tight hug, causing Derek to look at everyone with wide eyes. After a beat he embraced her back and a tiny sob escaped Malia. It was an odd scene but very touching nonetheless.

"I'm not good with this kind of stuff," Derek spoke into Malia's hair and she laughed lightly.

'Well Stiles told me I'm not either but this feels unbelievably natural to me," Malia pulled away from Derek to look at Scott.

"And this is Scott," Stiles started but Scott was already hugging Malia, "OK then,"

"I'm so glad you're alive," Scott blurted out, holding Malia close, "I know you don't remember me right now and that's OK... just know that you're welcome here any time." Scott's voice cracked for a moment as Malia hugged him back.

"Scott's also the alpha of the pack we've got going on," Stiles added and Malia held Scott tighter.

"You have a lovely home," Malia told him and everyone laughed lightly, it was un-Malia like but nice.

"And I'm Lydia," The moment Malia touched Lydia's eyes Scott smelled tension and he shot a subtle look towards Derek.

"Oh," Malia's reaction was odd and she glanced at Stiles, "So... you must be Stiles' girlfriend." The assumption made the entire room go still. Scott saw Stiles go completely rigid, Derek gave Stiles a soft kick in the shin for some reason but Lydia stayed cool. However her cheeks were burning brighter then her hair.

"Um no, that's... not um correct, Stiles and are just best friends," Lydia kept her composure well, "He didn't tell you?" All of the sudden all eyes were on Stiles and Malia seemed to be the only one at ease in the group.

"I didn't want to give her too much information all at once," Was all Stiles said, "I mean... it was just... complicated." He looked like he was panicking and Scott cleared his throat.

"It was too complicated to tell Malia that you two have been together for a for a while now?" Count on Derek to make things even more tense and Malia now faced Stiles. With a look of surprise and confusion written all over her face.

"We're dating?" She asked breathlessly and then she sighed, "Of course... you said I lived with you so... why else would that be happening?" She still looked a bit flustered before turning to everyone, "Is it OK if Lydia and I talk for a minute?" This request caused Stiles face to drain of color and he appeared unable to speak. Lydia and Malia... talking alone? Together? Two girls talking alone never sounded like a good idea, especially if Stiles was going to be the topic of conversation.

"Of course we can talk, I brought you some clothes so we can chat as you try them on." Lydia was being as polite as ever and it worried Scott, "We'll be back in a bit," Malia followed Lydia out of the kitchen as Scott and Derek turned to Stiles in expectancy.

"Oh this is not good," Stiles uttered as he fell back into a kitchen chair, "I'm such an idiot, I didn't wanna tell her so soon... she was freaking out. What was I suppose to say to her? Oh hey by the way... you and I sleep together on a daily basis?" Stiles ignored the low growl that came from Derek.

"You didn't think it might help her to know you're her devoted boyfriend?" Derek asked.

"No, well I mean when I look back at it yes... I was just so happy she was alive but she didn't know me. I didn't want to overwhelm her."

"The big question though is why she assumed Lydia is your girlfriend?" Scott spoke up and Stiles swallowed hard, his face draining of color.

"No actually the bigger mystery is what the hell happened to her?" Derek crossed his arms over his chest, "I know that you guys have your little high school drama happening but can you please save all that talk for when I'm not around?"

"Derek does have a point," Stiles nodded.

"Oh please, you just wanna avoid the answer, "Scott accused him.

"What did she tell you? Anything?" Derek stared at Stiles and he shook his head.

"She doesn't remember a damn thing... obviously."

"Well I think it'd be good if she came home with me," Derek offered, "I am her family and it only seems right."

"No offense Derek but they say that people with amnesia should stay in their surroundings in hope it sparks something in their memory," Scott said.

"I don't want Malia to leave... I just got her back," Stiles told Derek who just sighed.

"It's not about what you want Stiles; it's about what she wants."

"So we'll ask her when she gets back downstairs," Scott shrugged, wishing he could hear the conversation upstairs but the girls were too far out of range, "I mean who knows, maybe she'll wanna stay with Lydia or Kira... she might be comfortable with another girl."

"Are you serious?" Stiles said to Scott.

"Well yeah, I mean I sent Kira a message on the way here and she offered for Malia to stay with her." Scott shrugged.

"Well let's just hope they get back down here soon..." Stiles looked up at the ceiling apprehensively.

"Have you called your dad yet?" Scott asked and Stiles shook his head, "Call your dad, I'll call my mom and Kira said she wants to head over when she gets out of practice. So... I guess I'm cooking again tonight."

"You cook?" Derek looked skeptical.

"My spaghetti is pretty amazing so... just wait until you check out my Mac And Cheese,"

"I wouldn't worry about impressing Sour Wolf," Stiles told Scott, "I'm betting he doesn't like anything." It was then that Derek decided to finally slap Stiles in the back of the head, "HEY!" Stiles protested.

"That's for..." Derek fished for words before scowling, "That's for all of your idiotic remarks today, OK?"

"Whatever."


End file.
